


【KK】日月星辰·夜间祈祷

by tzkcxy



Category: KKL
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【KK】日月星辰·夜间祈祷

Chapter 夜间祈祷  
晚上好像起雾了。  
光一站在庭中的一棵树下，有些茫然地看着四周，仿佛不太明白自己究竟是为什么跑出来。  
为什么跑出来呢……  
他回头一看，在三楼的窗前看到了一个隐隐约约的人影。那好像是刚的房间。  
仿佛身体不听使唤，光一自动地回到了室内朝着刚的房间走去。他站在门口没有敲门就直接推门进去。门没有锁，刚站在窗前，他未着寸缕，只在肩膀上搭了一条轻薄的纱质披肩，那跟没有没任何区别，朦胧中他的身体反而像被月光笼罩一般散发着光芒。  
光一张了张嘴却没有发出声音。  
刚的祈祷告一段落，他回头看去，看到光一时绽放开了璀璨的笑容，整个人都在发光一般。他冲着光一迎了上去，光一伸手去搂他，却在接触到的一瞬间……  
醒了过来。  
那是个梦。  
光一有些茫然地躺在床上，他不明白为什么自己忽然梦到了那样的情景。而且……他现在才想起来，梦里刚的年龄跟现在不符合。  
他更年轻，仿佛只有十几岁。他看到自己的时候眼中充满了温柔的光芒，仿佛……仿佛……  
光一一下子掀开被子跳下床，迅速出门按照梦中的记忆找去了刚的房间。  
一步一步地、他接近了那扇门，不确定的伸手覆在门上……  
门关着。他试着握上了门把手，压下去……将门推开了。门没有锁，而里面的一切都像梦中一样。  
刚身上披着白色的纱站在窗前，双手合十喃喃着什么像是在祈祷，就算光一进来他也没有分神向他看去。  
光一着了魔似的关上门一步步朝他走去，有一个声音告诉他，刚在祈祷，而祈祷的过程不能停止，所以现在无论自己做什么他都不会阻止。  
他鼻端盈满了刚身上令人着迷的柔软温暖的味道。这一刻刚仿佛已经不是他所认识的那个友善却地位超然的领主，而是……  
而是他的恋人。  
大概这也是梦吧，自己还没有醒来。  
他站在刚身后听着他平和温柔的祈祷，他听不懂那种语言，但无疑那让他在又深又甜的梦境中陷得更深。他伸手圈住了刚的腰，在他脖子上轻轻嗅着，着迷地将嘴唇贴了上去。  
刚的祈祷声颤了颤，但是他没有停下。光一还在一点点地亲吻着他，他像是嫌碍事似的拉开了他肩上的纱，将唇移到了肩膀上，他迷恋地吻着他肩膀上的痣，像是想要就这样吻遍每一寸似的，认真地、虔诚地亲吻着他。  
刚的声音完全软了，他有些站不住，但是光一根本不在意。不如说他已经陷入了迷障中根本顾不得那些事情了。  
光一将他的腰越抱越紧，手也早就撩开了那层纱摩挲着他细瘦的腰，刚很清楚地感觉到自己屁股后面灼热的一块，他的心跳得很快，因为这完全是他期望之外的发展，而且问题是，他并不知道自己要不要推开他。  
祈祷结束了，刚酥软在了光一怀里，直接被他抱去了后方，随后床幔放下、挡住了大半如水倾泻的月光。  
像刚祈祷那样虔诚地、光一将他吻了个遍，细碎温柔的吻洒落在后背的时候，刚难以抑制地微微吸了吸鼻子。光一立刻就察觉到了，他趴在刚身上歪头看他，勾着他的下巴在他唇角细细地轻吻。刚清楚地感受到了迎面而来的爱意，他一时间也不能相信这个刚刚认识自己的男孩能够在自己身上投注如此多的感情，但……无可否认的，他心软了。  
刚转过身来搂住了光一的脖子主动地吻上了他。

荒谬又浪漫的一夜，虽然最后什么都没有发生，但是刚被照顾得心满意足，在光一怀里沉沉睡去。  
而第二天早晨光一醒来，看到刚脸上还带着淡淡的满足窝在自己怀里酣睡的时候，也只能用“懵逼”两个字形容自己的感受了。  
“这……这这……这……”  
光一一激动，把刚也吵醒了。他揉了揉眼睛低哼着慢慢舒展了一下身体，看到光一一脸懵逼，暗笑着懒洋洋翻身趴在他的胸口，在他唇角亲了一下暧昧地说了声：“早安光一。”  
“呃……早、早早早早安……这……”光一又结巴起来了，他现在大脑一片混乱，还以为昨晚地一切是在做梦，但现在看来却是真的……  
“怎么？对我做了那些事之后……又后悔了？”刚的表情略微冷淡起来，他撑着光一的胸口撑起身体，眼底闪过一丝伤痛，“那好，我就当一切都没……”“没有！我没有后悔！”光一立刻扯着他的手臂不想让他离开，刚一时失了平衡摔倒进他怀里。  
光一结结巴巴地解释道：“我昨天、昨天，梦到你在房间里祈祷，然后你冲我迎过来……然后我醒了，就、就以为自己还在做梦，然后就过去找你……我以为是在做梦，但我不后悔的，我……”  
“好了。你只回答我一个问题。”刚好笑地止住了他的解释，他竖起食指比在光一唇上，看着光一因为他的举动而红了脸，心中又愉悦了几分，他看着他的眼睛认真地问，“你喜欢我吗？”  
“喜欢！”  
光一脱口而出。他原本因为自己的嘴快而后悔跟害羞着，但是见刚一脸无奈仿佛不太相信，又急急地解释道：“我对你一见钟情！”  
这确实是实话。看到刚的第一眼，他就像看到命定之人一样被他吸引，一开始他还没有察觉，但是在接下来跟刚相处的这两三天里面他渐渐意识到了自己的感情，慌乱又无措。现在满打满算自己跟刚认识才不到十天，但是……  
既然已经发生了这种事情，那么光一就不会再逃避了。  
他看着刚的表情软化下来，心头一热抱着他翻个身将人压住。刚好像有点惊讶，眼睛都睁大了，光一现在怎么看他怎么都觉得可爱，控制不住地在他额前、颊边连连亲吻。刚笑眯了眼睛松松地环抱着他，慢条斯理地揉着他的脑袋。  
“嗯……刚先生……”光一埋进刚颈窝里撒娇地来回磨蹭，“喜欢你……”  
“我也……”  
两人在床上厮磨了一阵，又好像都有些不好意思似的自顾自穿好衣服。还是刚的动作快一些，打理好自己之后又帮光一收好袖口。  
光一有点紧张，见刚圈起手臂，自己连忙去挽住了他的胳膊。  
虽然之前一直这样挽着他，但是今天早晨的心情好像变得不一样了。多了些害羞，也多了些雀跃，光一忍不住把他的手臂越搂越紧，脸上不自觉得浮现起了傻笑。  
刚昨天晚上被光一翻来覆去地揉搓了一通这时候正是心情舒畅的时候，步伐也比平时轻快了许多，走到餐厅突然建议道：“这几天五月集市应该热闹起来了，待会儿咱们去看看吧？”  
“啊？好啊！”  
光一的嘴咧得更大了：要约会嘞！

======================  
咳……时隔多少个月的更新233333  
差不多也应该有老大哥出场了hhhhhh


End file.
